Shock
by Yukki Azakura
Summary: Dolor. Sufrimiento. Desesperación. Miedo. La vida es extraña, es rara y complicada. No importa quién seas, la vida busca la manera de enseñarte lecciones; no importa cuáles sean, no importa cómo sean, sino que las aprendas. Las lecciones de la vida, son las peores. Y, a veces, las mejores. N&S


**Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Historia basada en un capítulo de una sería televisiva «La ley el Orden.»**

* * *

><p>Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más mientras avanzaba. Sus piernas temblaban a cada paso que daba, pero no podía detenerse, el hacerlo sería su fin. Al doblar la esquina sintió que el alma se le iba de las manos. Le había encontrado. Retrocedió por inercia, casi por instinto. Todo su cuerpo vibraba de miedo. Miro con terror la sombra negra que se extendía frente a él. No podía reconocerlo, la oscuridad de la noche y la poca iluminación de la zona no se lo permitían; sin embargo, aunque le hubiera visto el rostro estaba seguro de que no era nadie a quién conociera. Nadie le atacaría de esa manera.<p>

Intentó dar media vuelta y huir del lugar, pero eso ya lo había intentado con anterioridad. Solo podía escuchar el murmullo de los autos en la avenida principal. Si hubiera sido más rápido y astuto, estaría ahí, perdiéndose entre el montón de personas que transcurrían la gran avenida. Seco sus manos sudorosas en la tela del pantalón e intento buscar su teléfono móvil, pero no estaba; él se lo había quitado. Miro a la figura que se acercaba cada vez más. Por cada paso que él daba, la figura de acercaba dos más. Lo miro con miedo, temor, coraje, desesperanza y comenzó a compadecerse por sí mismo.

No sabía qué le haría, o qué le sucedería.

Y en realidad no quería saberlo.

Su mente pensaba en demasiadas opciones viables de huida, y las descartaba por la misma razón. El hombre lo tenía acorralado cómo una presa, él se había convertido en un pequeño ciervo a la merced de una leona. Era rápido y ágil, sin embargo, no lo era lo suficiente como aquel depredador.

Su respiración pasó de ser irregular a una más calmada, tenía que intentar lo que fuera para librarse de su atacante. Retrocedió un par de pasos, viendo con temor como aquel sujeto se acercaba más. Inhalo y exhalo pesadamente. Casi como si él aire fuera agua; difícil de tragar y solo inundaba sus pulmones. Su mirada se endureció y sus músculos se tensaron. Salió corriendo contra el cuerpo de su perseguidor, intento pasar debajo o a un lado de él..., pero no era lo suficientemente alto… ni rápido.

Le tomó por el cuello estrellándolo contra una de las paredes y dejándolo desorientado. Su cabeza rebotó contra la fría pared y su cuerpo ardía en dolor. Le había estampado con mayor fuerza a la que creía que poseía. Por un momento su respiración se paralizó al igual que su corazón, pero solo era capaz de sentir el dolor abrasador alrededor de su cuello a causa del agarre que mantenía su agresor contra él.

—¿Te has cansado de correr? —Murmuró una voz grave detrás de él. Su cuerpo tembló de miedo sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

—¡D-déjame! —Ordenó con la voz rasposa. Tenía la garganta seca y los ojos cubiertos por una capa de lágrimas que nublaban más su mala visión por la obscuridad.

Escuchó la áspera risa contenida del agresor y su corazón de aceleró. Si fuera propenso a paros cardíacos estaba seguro de que ya hubiera muerto a causa de uno, en esos momentos.

—¿Eh…? —Volvió a escuchar la molesta risa de su atacante y sentía la cólera correr por sus venas. La ira e impotencia de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para salir de aquel problema. Tenía miedo. Sus lágrimas no tardaron en caer por sus ojos, e inundado por el pánico comenzó a gritar cuantas maneras le habían enseñado para que le ayudarán, o bien llamarán a la policía para que, por lo menos, evitarán que su agresor le hiciera daño.

Gritó varias veces, hasta que el choque de su cabeza contra la pared lo desoriento. Cayó en el suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. Su mirada estaba pérdida en algún punto de las obscuras paredes de los edificios departamentales de la zona baja de la ciudad. Escuchaba un zumbido en sus oídos. Se sintió un completo muñeco de trapo cuando aquel sujeto le levantó como si fuera una simple hoja de papel. Su cuerpo reaccionó cuando el sujeto lo tiro de nuevo al suelo, pero ahora lo había acomodado boca arriba. Completamente despatarrado en el suelo. Sus manos quedaron apresadas sobre su cabeza y el pánico lo paralizó, las piernas le temblaban.

El sujeto sostenía sus manos con una solo mano; más grande y fuerte que sus dos manos... era apenas un adolescente, y ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para igualar a un varón de su edad. Sus ojos continuaban derramando lágrimas y su boca murmuraba suplicas; suplicaba que lo dejará. Que no le diría a nadie. Que no le hiciera daño. Empero, sus súplicas eran en vano. Era como hablar con una pared. Como si fuera un mudo tratando de hablar. Ni él mismo podía escucharse.

Mientras suplicaba entre berridos, éste le amarró las manos con lo que parecía ser la bufanda que traía, la que le había regalado su madre en navidad hacia un par de años. La había dejado ajustada y la bufanda, aunque era gruesa, le cortaba la circulación. Sintió las manos de aquel sujeto abrirse paso entre la ropa que llevaba ese día. Su favorita. Se había vestido para visitar a su novio, Suigetsu. Habían quedado esa tarde para ver un par de películas en casa de éste y darse uno que otro toque indiscreto. Había sido una tarde espléndida, aunque no se lo dijera jamás al de cabellos azulados. Salió de su cavilaciones al escuchar el desgarre de sus prendas.

Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando su sorpresa y miedo.

Le estaba desnudando.

Le estaba rompiendo desde afuera.

Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

Suplicó de nueva cuenta que lo dejará, pero sólo recibió un par de bofetadas. Su cara estaba llena de sus lágrimas, sus ojos negros demostraban miedo, temor y asco. Pataleo intentando quitarse a su agresor de encima, pero estaba demasiado bien posicionado sobre él. La bilis se le subió a la garganta y comenzó a dar de arcadas. Las manos sucias y grasientas de aquel sujeto se paseaban sobre su ropa, que ahora estaba hecha jirones. Sollozo con fuerza, pidiendo ayuda cuantas veces podía, tratando de soportar las bajezas que le hacía, así como los repentinos golpes que le daba. Inclusive cuando le saco el aire del estómago —y estaba seguro que ya le había facturado un par de costillas—, continuo jadeando, tratando de aferrarse a la esperanza de que alguien le ayudaría.

Las caricias sucias que eran repartidas en su cuerpo, le hacían olvidar las caricias mustias que le había dado su pareja ese mismo día. Las transformaba en algo sucio, en algo asqueroso, repugnante. ¿Quién querría tocarlo después de semejante acto? ¿Quién sería capaz de aceptar lo que le hacían, que alguien los mancillara? Nadie…

Sintió la intromisión de un objeto en su virgen ano. Era delgado, pero no lo suficiente... No lo suficiente para no hacerle daño. Gritó demasiado audible, pero la calle estaba desértica. Todos estaban dormidos..., o nadie quería entrometerse en algo de lo que podrían salir heridos. Aquel objeto entraba y salía de él. Lo estaba sodomizando con la boquilla de una botella de cristal. Sus manos se cerraron en puño e intento deshacer el nudo, o por lo menos librarse de él. No iba a permitir que aquel sujeto le causará más daño que ese. Le dolía, ardía, le desgarraba.

Se quedó quieto. Se tensó. Se paralizó por un segundo. Su cuerpo se convulsión. Su rostro se desfiguró. Su mandíbula se cuadro y tensó. Su cuerpo sintió el dolor más grande, que en sus cortos quince años —ya estaba seguro de que no tendría más edad que esa— había sentido. Gritó hasta desgarrarse la garganta. Apretó las manos en puño hasta hacerse daño y levantarse la piel de estas con las uñas. Y él, aquel desgraciado que le estaba robando la vida, aquel que le estaba convirtiendo en un cascarón vacío..., gimió. Le dio asco; se dio asco. Intentó lo que estuvo en sus manos, sin importarle ser constantemente golpeado. Le dolía el cuerpo, le dolor el alma, le dolía todo. Y tenía miedo.

¿Por qué no sólo se había conformado con haberle robado? ¿Por qué nadie le había ayudado? ¿Por qué le tocaba a él sufrir eso? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Era inhumano.

Su cuerpo fue volteado sin que aquel desgraciado, ese ser inhumano, aquel que no podía describir con palabras, le dejará de penetrar. Era doloroso. El ardor, la sensación era como quemarse en vida. Las piernas ya no le reaccionaban debido al dolor. Su cuerpo tenía residuos de saliva y marcas que no eran sólo de los golpes. Se daba asco.

Sollozo y su cabello fue jalado con demasiada fuerza. Él estaba débil, y roto. Sobretodo roto. Gimió, pero no de placer, sino de dolor, sin embargo fue mal interpretado. —Te lo dije —aquella voz le daba asco. Le causaba tormento—, todos se vuelven putas una vez que les metes una polla —se burló. Le lamio la oreja en la que le había susurrando esas sucias palabras.

Y se dejó caer. Su cuerpo era sólo una masa de carne, huesos, sangre y dolor. Sus ojos derramaban silenciosas lágrimas. Su cuerpo rozaba sin piedad el frio suelo. Le causaba daño, físico, moral y psicológico.

Se dejó ir.

Y lloró en cada penetración que le daba. Cada que aquel asqueroso miembro desgarraba su interior. Pidió perdón a su madre, a su hermano, a su padre, a todos aquellos a los que sí les dolería su perdida. Y él no podía impedirles ese dolor.

Estaba siendo sometido.

Estaba siendo violado.

Ya estaba roto; ya no era nada.

Su ropa estaba hecha jirones. No supo cuando termino todo su sufrimiento. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto que ni siquiera él podía definir conscientemente. Su respiración era calmada. Sus piernas estaban abiertas y tenía rastros de sangre en ellas, así como fluidos de aquella bestia que lo había destajado de forma brutal. Sus brazos tendidos en el pavimento. Su cuerpo inmóvil. Sus mejillas surcadas por infinidad de lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

Cerró los ojos.

No quería sufrir más.

No quería que nadie le viera.

No quería nada de la vida.

Solo quería estar en paz.

Se desconectó del mundo y dejo que aquella sensación de estar flotando le llevara a un lugar más tranquilo, a uno donde se encontrará en completa paz. Donde su cuerpo y alma no gritaran de dolor y se desgarraran ante lo acontecido. Le gustaba esa sensación de paz que ese lugar le ofrecía, aquel donde nada le causaba nado. Era maravillo.

Abrió los ojos.

La luz de las lámparas de techo le cegaron por unos instantes. Podía escuchar el constante _bip_ de las máquinas de monitoreo. Le costaba respirar y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Parpadeo un par de veces ajustando su vista a la claridad de la habitación. Respiro profundamente. No había nadie a su alrededor y eso le daba una sensación de alivio y vértigo. Sabía que estaba en un hospital, pero no sabía exactamente donde, y tampoco sabía si su familia sabía que estaba ahí o lo desconocía.

Tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo a que su padre le mirara con reprobación por las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Por no haber sido capaz de defenderse. Que su madre le viera con asco o con compasión. Que su hermano sintiera apatía por su persona, que ya no quisiera abrazarlo y consolarle por cualquier cosa de la que se quejara.

Escuchó la puerta corrediza abrirse y su cuerpo se tensó al ver a un enfermero entrar. Hacían la revisión en turno y evitaban todo contacto con él. Sólo monitoreaban los monitores que le rodeaban. Y salió tan silencioso como habían entrado. Entonces su cuerpo se permitió relajarse. Cerró los ojos, y asustado volvió a abrirlos. Repitió la acción un par de veces antes de comenzar a sollozar y que su respiración se alterara, causando que las maquinas emitieran un sonido más molestó. No dejaba de verlo, no dejaba de repetir la escena tras sus parpados.

Su mente no le permitía olvidar aquel doloroso y desgarrador recuerdo. Revivía una y otra vez su miedo, su desesperación. Sus piernas se humedecieron. Tenía miedo de ver lo que había debajo de aquella manta de algodón sintético. No quería ver su propia vergüenza. El grito desgarrador que terminó por alterar al grupo de enfermeras que habían reaccionado ante el molesto ruido de las máquinas de monitoreo. Una enfermera intento sostenerlo, pero él lo impidió. Su cuerpo reaccionó sólo y soltó un manotazo a la enfermera. Se tensó completamente y sintió aquel líquido caliente correr por sus piernas. Sentía vergüenza, pero la humillación y el miedo que anteriormente había sufrido, no se comparaba en nada. Sollozo y pidió disculpas, como si fuera un ladronzuelo que roba para alimentarse y teme ser castigado por una necesidad extrema.

El grupo de enfermeras se miraron entre sí e intentaron tranquilizarlo, pero él hacía caso omiso de sus palabras. Una de las enfermeras que había salido por ayuda y un sedante, regreso acompañada por un enfermero; el mismo que lo había monitoreado. Era alto de cabello pelirrojo, casi naranja. Le podía ver claramente todas las perforaciones que tenía en la cara y sus ojos de un tono caramelo. Pero ni eso, ni la mirada serena que intentaba trasmitirle o las palabras calmadas que murmuraba, lograban calmarlo. Por el contrario. En cuanto lo vio, no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que le había pasado. Todo lo que había sufrido. El miedo, el dolor, el asco, la desesperación. Todo. Sus pupilas se dilataron. Sus ojos derramaron amargas lágrimas y su cuerpo cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo.

Se convulsiono.

Dejo de ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba.

Su madre solía cantarle cuando tenía nueve años. Su hermano decía que siempre lo había hecho, que siempre le había cantado la misma canción de cuna. Inclusive cuando se quedaban dormidos en el regazo de su madre, después de que esta decidiera que era día de darles mimos. Ella siempre tarareaba la misma canción. Y en ese momento deseaba escucharla, deseaba volver a esos días en los que realmente estaba en paz y nadie le sacaba de aquella burbuja en la que felizmente vivía.

Realmente extrañaba esos días.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, su garganta se contrajo y comenzó a toser. Tenía un tuvo en la garganta. Se llenó de pánico, y la habitación se llenó de enfermeros y médicos. No quería ver más varones, no quería que nadie se le acercará, no quería que nadie le tocará. Una enfermera vio sus intenciones de levantarse y alarmó a los enfermeros, quienes le sostuvieron rápidamente y frustraron sus intentos. Le retiraron aquel tuvo, causando que tosiera un par de veces. Comenzó a gritar y llorar, intentando zafarse del agarre, pero le tenía demasiado bien agarrado, además de que se encontraba debilitado. Lo cual lo aterraba más y le ponía más nervioso.

—¡Suéltame, por favor! —Suplicó completamente alertado. Su mente le había creado la ilusión de volver a revivir aquel desgarrante recuerdo—. ¡No le diré a nadie, lo juro! —Sus ojos se movían alterados dentro de sus cuencas. Suplicaba a la nada, pero su mente lo engañaba.

El personal, completamente alterado volvió a sedarle y le suministraron antidepresivos, para mantenerlo sereno. Era demasiado complicado atender a un paciente que había sufrido una violación, pero no podían deshacerse así de él. Tenían pruebas que realizarle, y sólo llevaba una semana internado.

Estaba cansado de despertar alterado, una y otra vez, sin poder evitarlo. En un momento de lucidez y tranquilidad una enfermera logró sacarle sus datos. Quería ver a su familia, querían que supieran que estaba... vivo. Suspiro al escuchar la puerta corrediza, tenía que comenzar a centrarse en lo que vivía ahora y no en lo que había vivido, sin embargo el pánico que sentía y el rechazo al tacto de las demás personas le hacían recordarlo. Al menos había comenzado, si bien no a confiar, por lo menos a tolerar el tacto..., pero solo con las enfermeras y un par de gestantes.

Su madre se encontraba en deplorables condiciones, completamente pálida, con ojeras y los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Su padre no tenía mejor aspecto, pero contrario a su madre, él siempre portaba esa presencia imponente. Su hermano consolaba a su madre, las ojeras las tenía mayormente marcadas que de costumbre. La mirada penetrante de su padre le observó por unos segundos antes de desviarse hacia el doctor con quien hablaba. Escuchaba las voces demasiado lejanas. Los labios de su padre se movieron y después le vio asentir. Su madre fue la primera en acercarse. Hizo el además de tocarlo, pero como de costumbre su cuerpo reaccionó y evitó dicho contacto. Intentó disculparse, pero tenía la boca seca y con un sabor pastoso, que no le dejaba hablar.

—Sasuke... —Murmuró su madre con el rostro entristecido. No sólo le dolía a ella el rechazo que había tenido, sino a que a él también. No querer que ni tu progenitora te toque era una sensación de repulsión que odiaba.

—Yo... lo siento —habló en un susurro. Por lo menos ya hablaba con más naturalidad y la garganta ya no le dolía. Había tenido varios ataques psicóticos y en todos terminaba o convulsionándose o desmayado. Ya había dejado de vomitar, pero aún quedaba la sensación en la garganta. Su cuerpo no temblaba involuntariamente cada que le dirigían la palabra, pero el tacto..., era una cuestión completamente diferente. Aún tenía la desagradable sensación de aquellas manos asquerosas recorriendo su cuerpo. Y lo reflejaba rehuyendo a la idea de que alguien lo tocara y terminaba esquivando casi todas las manos.

—Sasuke..., no, no importa, no te disculpes. —Aunque no lo quisiera, su madre le veía con ojos compasivos y trataba de entender lo que le pasaba, pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que también lo lastimara.

Sus facciones se entristecieron, realizó una mueca de disculpa y evitó la mirada de todos los que se encontraban en la habitación. Los suspiros de sus padres le causaban una profunda tristeza y el no poder soportar tan siquiera su tacto le destrozaba por dentro, pues en esos momentos, era lo que necesitaba. Sentir cerca a las personas que más amaba y sentir que estás le protegían incondicional y sobre todas las cosas.

Pero, ahora le parecían simples sueños.

Todo vago.

Y lo peor aún no llegaba…

Decir que cuidar de una persona con un trauma psicológico es fácil, es una completa mentira. Sus padres lo vivieron las primeras semanas en que le dieron de alta. No podían retenerlo más tiempo dentro del hospital, sobre todo cuando sus heridas físicas habían sido tratadas completamente. Tenerlo en una clínica de rehabilitación hubiera sido más fácil y menos trabajoso para su familia, inclusive él lo hubiera preferido, si no fuera por un pequeño detalle.

Uno muy pequeño, casi como un tumor que puede ser extirpado. O como el mismo corazón, que puede ser extirpado, pero eso representaría una muerte inmediata. Metafóricamente, así se sentía.

El pánico le había inundado completamente cuando se había enterado. Aún temblaba ante la noticia. Su familia tenía miedo de acercarse a él y que volviera a sufrir una psicosis. Y él no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera quería seguir respirando. Cada cierto tiempo acariciaba su estómago, volvía a llorar y, casi como si tuviera una alergia, comenzaba a rascarse la piel causando que esta se irritara. No lo quería, y sin embargo, no podía deshacerse de él. No era tan cruel, su conciencia le decía que no podía deshacerse de él, era parte de su trágica existencia y nada iba a cambiar ese hecho.

Habían dejado que se recluyera en su habitación, aun en contra de las indicaciones que les habían dado; un psicólogo del hospital había dado la orden de que se integrará a un grupo de apoyo, al cual, él no estaba dispuesto a asistir. No quería saber nada de las desgracias que les sucedían a los demás, no cuando suficiente tenía con la suya. Además existía el miedo y la vergüenza de que descubrieran su historia.

Qué patético era el chico que había resultado violado después de haber salido de la casa de su ahora exnovio y además había resultado preñado. Qué idiota era aquél chico por haber creído que caminar por una calle que no conocía, no sucedería algo malo. Encontrar a un borracho en la calle es algo que sucede a diario, pero solo a él le toco el que era un violador. Sin duda no quería que nadie se enterara, ni ahora ni nunca.

Sus piernas estaban flexionadas frente a él, mientras su mirada se encontraba perdida en el cielorraso de su habitación, su respiración estaba relajada, y, aunque tuviera un semblante relajado, las marcas de lágrimas que se encontraban surcadas en sus mejillas daban a entender lo contrario. La única que entraba a su habitación era su madre, quién le dejaba su desayuno, comida o cena cada cierto tiempo del día para que el comiera, aunque claro, él no comía, ni ingería nada. Cada día se encontraba más pálido y escuálido, no era ni la sombra de lo que fue tiempo atrás.

—Sasuke, cariño… —Habló su madre con paciencia. Se le notaba a su madre el semblante afligido, ya no veía la pena por lo que le había sucedido, sino en lo que se había convertido; un simple cascaron vació.

No respondió, se limitó a ver a su madre sin ninguna expresión. Su madre soltó un suspiro, se colocó frente a él con los brazos cruzados y se dejó caer en su cama, quedando sentada a una distancia prudente para no alterarlo.

—Sé que no es fácil, Sasuke, y no pretendo que creas que entiendo que sé por lo que estás pasando porque no es así, es desafortunado lo que te paso, pero no sol a ti te duele, somos tu familia y nos duele verte de esa manera, no eres el único que la está pasando mal... —En ningún momento fue capaz de mirar a su madre. Escucho claramente el suspiro de ésta y se encogió más en donde estaba. La seriedad de su madre era peor que la de su padre—. Sé que no es capricho tuyo el no querer ir a ese grupo de apoyo, pero ya estamos cansados de ver como acabas con tú vida, o con lo que queda de ella, según como lo veas —le aclaro, aunque no era necesario—, así que asistirás a ese dichoso grupo de apoyo, Sasuke, ya lo decidimos, iras a ese grupo de apoyo y no hay palabra que valga.

Decir que contradecir a si madre era fácil, era mentir. Había intentado persuadir a sus padres diciendo que estaba bien y sólo necesitaba estar solo, sin embargo, su madre ya había tomado la decisión, así que hicieron oídos sordos a sus objeciones. Y le llevaron al grupo de apoyo.

El grupo de apoyo no parecía la gran cosa, varias personas reunidas en un círculo, sentadas en incómodas sillas plásticas, mientras alguno de los miembros contaban sus trágicas historias a los integrantes de aquella comunidad —como ellos preferían llamarle, para sentir más la unidad y apoyo de todos; tonterías—. Cada uno de ellos contaba una versión, que sentía que ni llegaban a sus talones, como aquel idiota rubio que cada que podía se le quedaba viendo fijamente —lo cual no le agradaba en absoluto, por extraño que pareciera le causaba escalofríos—, con su historia de la novia que le había engañado y ahora ataques de ira, que descargaba con cualquiera que se le cruzará enfrente. Le pareció demasiado extraño, además de que había confesado tener complejo de cleptómano, haciendo que todos escondieran sus pertenecías y soltaran una carcajada demasiado ruidosa. Él se limitó a escuchar, respirar e ignorar. Por más que el mediador del grupo intento sacarle un par de palabras, no respondió nada y dejo que la sesión continuará sin lograr ningún _avance_ con él.

Esa noche en su cama, las pesadillas de siempre le atormentaban, sin embargo aumento un rasgo a esa sobra obscura que le perseguía; uno ojos azules demasiado brillantes y resplandeciente. Lo cual le daba la sensación de vértigo y aumentaba su terror nocturno. Despertó alterando a todos en la casa. Su madre quién pasaba las noches en vela por su culpa, acudió prontamente hasta su habitación. Él no hacía más que llorar, sollozaba e imploraba piedad. Su madre intento acercarse a él, pero sus pataleos se lo imposibilitaban. Fue hasta que su padre entro en la habitación, seguido por su hermano, sólo hasta entonces pudieron sostenerlo y su madre le administró un sedante, como había hecho tantas veces cuando le atacaba el terror nocturno.

Al despertar tenía el cuerpo completamente entumido, sumado a que tenía los ojos completamente cansados, como si no hubiera podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Se giró sobre sí mismo y se quedó mirando el techo por largo rato hasta que su madre ingreso a la habitación con su desayuno. Ninguno de los dos emitió algún sonido. Tenía vagos recuerdos de haberse despertado por otra pesadilla, o mejor dicho, la misma pesadilla desde que había sido violado. Su cuerpo tembló un poco ante el recuerdo y decidió prestar atención a su madre en vez de perderse nuevamente en el hilo de sus tormentosos pensamientos.

Se humedeció un poco los labios al tiempo que tragaba la poca saliva que tenía en la boca. —Ma… Madre… —hablo en un tono escasamente bajo, intentando llamar la atención de su madre. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablarle—. Madre —habló nuevamente, esta vez con voz audible. Su madre dejo de acomodar las pertenecías que, suponía, se habían caído durante su ataque de pánico, y le miro prestándole atención. Volvió a tragar, esta vez de manera forzada, y sintió que sus ojos llegaban a humedecerse—, yo… lo siento… —murmuró, sintiéndose culpable.

Su madre no reaccionó de inmediato, se quedó estática por unos segundos, sabía que ella no le recriminaba nada e intentaba entender lo que le sucedía, aunque fuera demasiado complicado. Ella soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama, tal y como hubiera hecho hacia un par de días para decirle que asistiría a ese _bendito _grupo de apoyo.

—No tienes nada por qué disculparte, Sasuke… —le dijo con aquella voz enternecedora, con la que solía decirle que su padre le apreciaba de igual manera que a su hermano y, aunque él no lo notará, se preocupaba por él.

Sí, lo sabía, pero eso no impedía el sentimiento de culpabilidad que empezaba a crecer en su interior y le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Las primeras lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sirvieron para que se cubriera el rostro rápidamente. Su madre no se había retirado de la habitación la sentía algo incomoda, tenía la sensación de que tenía una lucha interna de entre si acariciarle o simplemente dejarlo. Muy en su interior agradeció cuando comenzó a sentir las caricias en su cabeza. Su cuerpo había temblado, pero su mente le decía que estaba seguro, que nada le haría daño y que era su madre la que le estaba consolando y brindando esa protección que él tanto necesitaba.

Sorbió la nariz antes de levantarse medianamente y abrazarse a la cintura de su madre, había extrañado tanto el contacto con las personas que quería, que le sabía a soledad todo ese tiempo sin haber dejado que lo tocaran. ¿Pero qué más podía haber hecho él si tenía miedo hasta de su propia sombra?

Agradecía el tiempo que su madre había estado con él.

Y esperaba que para tiempos futuros, aún quisiera consolarle de esa manera, como ella sola sabía.

Los meses poco a poco pasaban. Los episodios de miedo eran menos frecuentes, aunque aún llegaban a suceder; esperaba impaciente porque ya no sucedieran. Ahora tenía cosas importantes en las que enfocarse. Como aquel constante recuerdo de esa violación. El grupo de apoyo, aunque intolerable, comenzaba a asistir más seguido. Aunque siempre procuraba estar la mayor parte del tiempo alejado de los ojos curiosos. Todos conocían su historia, muchos se habían compadecido de él, otros se guardaron su opinión para ellos mismo o inclusive hubo algunos que entre susurros decían lo que pensaban acerca de lo que le sucedió. No le importaba. Aunque eso no impedía el hecho que le molestará que hablaran a sus espaldas.

Existían ocasiones en las que la sesión quedaba suspendida porque era interesante tener un embarazado entre ello. Eran escasos los casos en que se presentaba alguna víctima de violación, y más estando una en estado. Muchos le habían felicitado por hacer accedido a tener al no nato. Le parecía tonto que le felicitaran por algo así, aunque eran obvias las razones. Claro que siempre se mantenían alejado de él. Al parecer entendía bien lo que era tratar con víctimas de violación, pues respetaban demasiado su espacio vital; aunque existían las excepciones y había quienes habían intentado tocarlo, o mejor dicho tomar su mano o mostrar su apoyo recargando su mano en su hombro. Siempre habían sido alejados entre el mediador y el chico cleptómano. Aún le daba escalofríos mirarlo a los ojos.

Su vientre comenzaba a notarse cada vez más. Tener antojos no era que él hubiera querido tener a los quince años —próximo a cumplir dieciséis—, así como tampoco esos cambios de humor repentinos. Había ocasiones que le bastaba con una mínima muestra de afecto para no desmoronarse y llorar como si su vida fuera una tragedia completa. Su madre le había dado todos los consejos que se sabía para que no tuviera constantes nauseas. Sus padres habían comenzado a entusiasmarse con la llegada de su primer nieto, y su hermano se mostraba demasiado interesado en su bienestar.

Desde aquella platica con su madre, o mejor dicho desahogo, se había mostrado mucho más abierto con su familia, no podía decir que era igual que con otros miembros de esta, pero por lo menos ya era capaz de hablar sin hablar o que la garganta se le secara. Los médicos se mostraban contentos, por su gran avance.

Y todo parecía ir mejor conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Pero no todo es color de rosas, y mucho menos las cosas quedan olvidadas en el pasado.

Las heridas no cierran por completo, y se abren con demasiada facilidad.

Naruto era un tipo raro, demasiado… Decir que congeniar con él era cosa fácil, no estaba más lejos de la realidad, claro, sólo en su caso. Aún temblaba en su presencia y no sabía el por qué tenía tanto miedo de él. Muchos integrantes del grupo tenían peores trastornos que el rubio y no les tenía, pero la sola mirada de este bastaba para hacerle temblar; pero no era de una manera grata, no, él temblaba de miedo, terror. Siempre evitaba su mirada. Era cinco años mayor que él y había tenido una experiencia poco grata que le había llevado a tener trastornos de humor. Aunque era habitual verlo dando sonrisas a todo el mundo. El mediado decía que era de los pocos que habían tenido grandes progresos, ya que sabía controlar ese trastorno y evitar enfadarse con frecuencia.

No recordaba bien qué había sucedido, pero el día que comenzó con malestares a causa de la llegada de su primogénito, Naruto había reaccionado demasiado rápido, más que los demás y se había acercado a él para ayudarle. El contacto con él le había tensado completamente y también le había hecho temblar, pero su mente no se podía enfocar en dos cosas a la vez, así que solo se enfocó en su prioridad; el bebé.

En verano nació. Varón de ojos obscuros como los de su familia, pelirrojo —tuvo que esperar varios meses para confirmarlo con certeza— y con la piel blanca, su nombre, Nazomi. Eso le había ayudado a tranquilizarse sobre Naruto. Todavía no tenía la explicación a ello, pero el que su primogénito naciera con el cabello rojizo le ayudaba a tranquilizarse, realmente temía —y había tenido la sensación de que sería así— que naciera siendo rubio. Eso sin duda le ayudo a superar un poco el miedo que le tenía a Naruto. Jamás se explicaría la razón de eso.

Los meses pasaban cansados, agitados y a veces agobiantes. Entre cuidar a su hijo y asistir a clases las cosas no parecían ser fáciles. Muchos le habían juzgado por haber tenido un hijo a tan temprana edad. Para ojos de algunos resultaba que se había metido con alguien mayor que él, otros juraban que había tenido una vida sexual demasiado activa y sin cuidado alguno, inclusive por esa razón algunos se le habían insinuado de manera poco... ortodoxa. Realmente poco le importaba lo que pensaran de él, claro que las cosas cambiaban cuando se trataba de su hijo. Era lo más importante y preciado que tenía, y no iba a permitir que las malas lenguas le dañaran.

Al pasar dos años de la violación sexual que había sufrido dejo de asistir al grupo de apoyo. Había mantenido contacto con alguno de ellos, así como personas que ya conocía de antaño se volvían a reintegrar a su vida. Confiar en las personas ya no era algo que se le diera de manera natural. El esfuerzo que hacían los demás por llegar a agradarle —cuales fueran sus motivos— eran, casi, monumentales. Aunque había algunos que no habían hecho demasiado esfuerzo, sobretodo él; como había entrado se había quedado.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia es sólo la primera parte. No quiero que quede como un cuento de hadas, como si en realidad eso sucediera en la vida real. Intente ser lo más explicita posible en cuanto a los personajes, pero es imposible, más cuando no es algo que me haya sucedido. Trate de informarme todo lo que pude, pero en primera, sólo hay casos registrados de mujeres violadas, no de hombres. En cuanto eso intente ponerme en sus zapatos y deducir cómo aturaría yo en una situación así. <strong>

**La segunda parte la colgaré algún día, simplemente porque no todo en está vida es como uno quiere :B**

**P.D. (Innecesaria): No sé usar está pagina, por lo que no se ofendan si no respondo nada LOL**


End file.
